godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion
GMA Films Funimation Films |rating = PG PG-13 R |budget = ¥3,000,000,000 |gross = ¥7,273,974,000 )}} $3,279,154 )}} |runtime = 110 minutes |designs = ManilaGoji, ReiwaEbira, ReiwaDaga, ReiwaKumo, ReiwaAngira, ReiwaMegaro, ReiwaGezo, ReiwaGanime, ReiwaKamo, ReiwaMegagirasu, ReiwaRado, ReiwaBara, ReiwaTitano}} Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion (大怪獣戦争, The Great Kaiju War) is a 2022 Japanese tokusatsu kaiju film co-produced by Toho and GMA Films, and the thirtieth installment in the Godzilla series, as well as the second in the Reiwa series. Starring Romamae Cañedo and Alyana Asistio, the film is about a high school student that discovers the truth behind the death of Nicole during the Kaiju War between humanity and kaiju. It was released to Japanese theaters on September 18, 2022, and to American theaters on May 16, 2023. Plot The film starts in 2019 Manila, where Nicole dela Cruz (the best friend of the now-deceased Lily Pelaez after her death only a year ago during Godzilla's first attack), was brutally murdered at her own house. The film then explains that the recent events that took place during the 20th and the 21st centuries, from the atomic age, to the brutal murder of Nicole dela Cruz in 2019 by an unknown killer, caused the appearance of more deadly kaiju after nature declaring war on humanity due to seeing them as a blight on the Earth that must be destroyed if the planet is to survive. Humanity's military might was no match for these beasts, and millions of people perished at their hands. The Earth Defense Force struggled on developing various superweapons against these giants, but most of them was proven ineffective. By 2022, the world population decreased to only 5.5 billion because of the increasing number of kaiju attacks per year, with the EDF losing more weaponry faster than developing them. In December of 2021, a giant dragonfly kaiju known as Megaguirus attacks Moscow, Russia. The Earth Defense Force is unable to stop the kaiju from causing more death and destruction on the city until it suddenly retreated. The EDF's research division begins studying any data on the Moscow attack, to find out why Megaguirus retreated without any known explanation. In the Philippines, the country's capital was transferred temporarily to Cebu City, due to the damage Godzilla caused on Metro Manila. There, 16-year old Christine Gonzales, the younger sister of the now deceased Kathleen Gonzales, is busy with her science project at school but still has enough time to spend with her stepmother at their home in Talisay City. After breaking up with her ex-boyfriend, she meets Louise, one of Nicole's friends, who now lives in Cebu City as well. Meanwhile, the Earth Defense Force tried locating Godzilla in the Pacific Ocean with the use of submarines, but it fails as Godzilla was not found even on radar. Another attempt to locate Godzilla with the use of nuclear power plants also fail. Back in the Philippines, while Christine is reading various news articles regarding the events in Manila four years ago, at Legazpi City, another girl named Cindy was murdered by the same unknown killer, many believe this recent murder is somehow connected to the 2019 murder of Nicole dela Cruz, but the Philippine government denies this due to lack of any evidence. The next day, Louise decided to bring Christine to Manila so she can meet Diana, also to visit Kathleen, her sister's remains at a cemetery. Christine wants to know more about Lily and Nicole, also to find out the cause of the Kaiju War that is slowly decreasing the world population per year. In Sapporo, Japan, after one major earthquake that hits the city, it was followed by the appearance of another giant monster, named Baragon. The kaiju begins attacking the city while the citizens flee in terror, with the EDF attacking Baragon near the Sapporo Tower, only for the kaiju to destroy the tower and also wipe out the EDF forces. At the American city of Chicago, another giant monster emerged, which the EDF named as Titanosaurus. It was the first time in history that two kaijus were confirmed to exist at the same time, calling it as the first "Double Event". Titanosaurus proceeds on causing destruction at downtown Chicago, leaving more casualties as the EDF were unable to warn the citizens to prevent more deaths. The giant monsters continue their rampage until they returned to the sea weeks after landfall, leaving Chicago and Sapporo mostly in ruins with only a few buildings still standing after the attack. One day, in Manila, the serial killer is about to kill another woman named Joanna Ann Reyes, but Christine manages to save her, Joanna thanks Christine for saving her life. Christine decided to introduce Joanna to Diana and Louise, with Joanna deciding to help them discover the cause of the Kaiju War. One day however, Christine is about to get killed by the same serial killer but manages to survive when a 7.1 earthquake hits Metro Manila that allowed Christine to escape from the serial killer. Following what happened, Christine decided to return to Cebu with Diana, Louise, and Joanna to escape the serial killer from the ruins of Manila. Worldwide, riots occur on multiple cities due to many people not knowing the existence of kaijus and is requesting for answers at the UN, where the EDF revealed everything they knew about these kaijus, from Godzilla's first appearance in 2018 to the Double Event that happened recently. Because of the EDF now unable to stop each monster they encounter, most of the funds were then diverted into the construction of underground large shelters. Gezora was sighted sinking two evacuation ships at the Atlantic Ocean. Returning to Cebu, Christine lets Diana, Louise, and Joanna to stay on her home while the UN announces to the public on television that Titanosaurus and Baragon are alive, and is heading towards Southeast Asia. At the EDF command center, strange signals are being detected at the bottom of the Mariana Trench, with many of the EDF officials thinking it could be Godzilla. One quiet night, the serial killer followed them to Cebu and enters Christine's house, and attempts to kill Joanna again, but Christine and Diana manages to save Joanna's life once again but Diana got injured. The next day, Joanna is later seen at a busy street when the serial killer approached and threatened her. Unknown to the killer, Joanna was about to talk to Louise at that moment, as a result Louise saw what happened and was captured by the serial killer, while Joanna returns to Christine's house and tells her about Louise. At the same time, evacuation of Cebu City begins as Baragon and Titanosaurus are sighted to be approaching the city. In London, Godzilla emerges and begins attacking the city, however another monster arrived and battles Godzilla, named Rodan by the EDF. Godzilla uses its atomic breath into Rodan but manages to avoid it and begins attacking Godzilla with his claws. The EDF launches their attacks but it had no effect. The landmarks of London are being destroyed as Godzilla and Rodan continue their battle across the city. Godzilla manages to defeat Rodan with his nuclear pulse and atomic breath, before leaving the city and heads towards the Philippines to battle Baragon and Titanosaurus. Christine tells Joanna to go to the evacuation site at Bacolod City while both her and Diana rescue Louise in the middle of Cebu City, Joanna is last seen inside of a helicopter heading towards Bacolod. Hours later, another earthquake strikes the city, but revealed to be Baragon. Titanosaurus emerges from the sea at nearby Mactan Island, Baragon and Titanosaurus begins attacking both Mandaue City and Lapu-Lapu City, until Godzilla follows them and emerges from the waters nearby. Christine and Diana found Louise, and rescues her, but the serial killer, approaches and threatens Christine. The Marcelo Fernan Bridge, was destroyed when Titanosaurus attacked Godzilla. Godzilla begins to battle both Baragon and Titanosaurus, causing their battle to end up at nearby Cebu City, Christine tells Diana and Louise to leave her behind so they can escape. At first, Diana refuses, but after seeing the three monsters battle to death nearby, she accepts. Diana and Louise can be seen fleeing from the city while Christine is left behind with the serial killer. Baragon uses its burrowing ability to surprise attack Godzilla, while Titanosaurus uses its powerful jaws to lift Godzilla. The serial killer proceeds on attacking Christine, with her ending up being stabbed several times. Losing blood, Christine finally gives up and collapses, while the EDF launches their attacks against the three monsters, Titanosaurus is being weakened by one of the EDF's newest superweapon, the A-Cycle Light Ray Gun, Godzilla then proceeds on killing Baragon with his atomic breath. The serial killer is about to kill Christine when, a group of fighter jets arrive and attacks Godzilla, only for them to explode in the sky with his atomic breath, with one of the jets crashing into the serial killer that crushed him, resulting in his death. With only Titanosaurus left in the battle, Godzilla attacks Titanosaurus with his atomic breath, injuring the aquatic dinosaur. Titanosaurus was last seen collapsing into the water after being hit by Godzilla's atomic breath. Godzilla then proceeds on destroying Cebu City before returning to the sea, while Christine was found and was later seen at a hospital in Bacolod City. With the discovery of new information on the unknown killer, the Manila regional court opened Nicole's case, allowing them to find out the other missing limbs that remained missing for years. With all of humanity's mistakes now announced by the United Nations, the number of kaiju attacks begin to decrease in the following years, with many of the kaiju becoming dormant and allowing Earth's ecosystem to recover. In a post-credits scene, a strange meteor crashed just outside of Las Vegas, which turns out to be a UFO, with a young couple being the first to arrive in the scene. They saw one humanoid alien coming out of the crashed UFO and kills the couple. Cast Lead cast * Romamae Cañedo as Christine Gonzales * Alyana Asistio as Diana Santiago Supporting cast * Jenzel Angeles as Louise Ocampo * Jennica Garcia as Joanna Ann Reyes * Kate Valdez as Nicole dela Cruz * Tonton Gutierrez as Manuel Rodriguez, President of the Philippines * Satomi Ishihara as the Japanese prime minister * Yasmien Kurdi as Rebecca de Guzman * * * * * * Klea Pineda as Cindy * Gabbi Garcia as Lily Pelaez (stock footage) Appearances Monsters * Godzilla (ManilaGoji) * Ebirah (ReiwaEbira) * Dagahra (ReiwaDaga) * Kumonga (ReiwaKumo) * Anguirus (ReiwaAngira) * Megalon (ReiwaMegaro) * Gezora (ReiwaGezo) * Ganimes (ReiwaGanime) * Kamoebas (ReiwaKamo) * Megaguirus (ReiwaMegagirasu) * Rodan (ReiwaRado) * Baragon (ReiwaBara) * Titanosaurus (ReiwaTitano) Locations * Philippines ** Manila ** Cebu ** Legazpi * United States ** New York City ** Chicago ** Honolulu * China ** Shanghai * Papua New Guinea ** Port Moresby * Thailand ** Bangkok * South Korea ** Seoul * Canada ** Vancouver * Mexico ** Mexico City * Russia ** Moscow * United Kingdom ** London * Japan ** Sapporo Weapons, Vehicles, and Races * Super X2 * Maser Cannon ** Type 66 Maser Cannon ** Type 70 Maser Cannon ** Type 90 Maser Cannon * Markalite Cannon * Atomic Heat Ray Gun * Hyper Laser Cannon * A-Cycle Light Ray Gun * Full-Metal Missile Launcher * Artificial Lightning Generator * Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria * Type 10 Tank * Type 61 Tank * Type 90 Tank * M1 Abrams * M270 MLRS * Type 88 SSM * Typhoon Devastators * Hatsuyuki-class destroyer * Satsuma ** D-03 Missile * USS Saratoga * Ohio Class Nuclear-Powered Sub * Los Angeles-Class Nuclear Attack Sub * UH-1 Iroquois * AH-1 Cobra * AH-64 Apache * Mitsubishi F-15J * Mitsubishi F-2 Production After The Return of Godzilla was released, Toho already had plans for a sequel, taking place a few years after the first film. However, GMA Network announced their latest series featuring Gabbi Garcia titled Pamilya Roces on July of that same year, causing Toho to cancel their plans for a sequel film. When 2019 came, the series Onanay was a great success, with some countries outside the Philippines began airing it such as in Peru, while Kate Valdez became one of the well-known Filipino actresses. Because of this, Toho considered Onanay being canon to the first film's timeline, allowing them to produce a sequel again. At one point during pre-production, they considered Jenzel Angeles to play the lead role, but it was scrapped by Toho. Romamae Cañedo was later selected to portray the lead role, it was her very first film appearanceGolden Cañedo: Golden Opportunities. The first draft of the film originally had the title Godzilla and the Giant Monsters, it had many differences to the final draft, such as the Kaiju War instead starting in 1954, with the United States government covered up all of their attacks including the 2018 incident, different characters such as the 13-year old girl named Rosemarie that was going to be portrayed by Sofia Pablo, and the final battle which takes place in Kuala Lumpur instead of Cebu City. Godzilla was supposed to be found frozen in ice just like in King Kong vs. Godzilla, but it was scrapped due to the storyline does not follow much the first film. The main setting is changed to Cebu, Rosemarie is replaced by Christine, and much of the monster scenes were replaced such as the Sapporo and London attack scenes. The film's title was changed to Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion. Gallery Alternate Titles * The Great Kaiju War (Literal Japanese Title) * Godzilla: Monster Planet (United States) * Godzilla, Baragon and Titanosaurus: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (Early English Title) * War of the Monsters (Philippines) Theatrical Releases * Japan - September 18, 2022 * Philippines - October 10, 2022 * United States - May 16, 2023 Reception The film has received a 6.4 rating on IMDb and a 71% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Video Releases Toho DVD/Blu-ray (2022) * Region: 1 & 2 * Discs: 2 * Audio: English, Tagalog, Japanese (3.1 and 2.0 Dolby Digital for DVD, 3.1 and 2.0 DTS-HD Master Audio for Blu-ray) * Subtitles: English, Tagalog, Japanese * Special Features: Trailers, promos, and footage from previsualization and storyboards (28 minutes); additional previsualization and tokusatsu footage (22 minutes); alternate and deleted scenes (40 minutes), VFX breakdown (15 minutes); general behind-the-scenes featurette (19 minutes) Trivia * Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion is the first Japanese Godzilla film released during the political Reiwa period of Japan. * There are several monster scenes in Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion that mirror those in past films. ** The opening scene featuring Nicole's narration and also showing the kaiju attacks from 2019 to 2022 is reminiscent of the 2013 movie Pacific Rim, which has the same opening scene. ** The first scene of the film features Megaguirus attacking Moscow is framed very similarly to the first scene of Godzilla: Final Wars, where the film starts with the Gotengo fighting Manda. ** Cebu City becoming the temporarily capital after Manila was destroyed is also a reference to Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, where the capital city of Japan was temporarily moved to Osaka due to Godzilla's damages on Tokyo. ** Baragon destroying the Sapporo Tower during his attack on the city before destroying a group of Maser Cannons is framed similarly to a scene in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, where Godzilla destroys the Sapporo Tower first before destroying two Maser Cannons attacking him. ** Godzilla's atomic breath not having any effect on Rodan during their London battle also echoes the first battle in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, where Godzilla and Rodan fight each other in the countryside where his atomic breath is not also having any effect on Rodan. ** The scene where the USS Saratoga following Godzilla also occurs in the 2014 Godzilla film. ** Marcelo Fernan Bridge getting destroyed after getting caught in the middle of a kaiju battle is reminiscent of both Godzilla vs. Mothra and GMK, where in both films the Yokohama Bay Bridge got destroyed due to the monsters' battle. ** Titanosaurus grabbing Godzilla using his jaws is another reference to another Godzilla movie, Terror of Mechagodzilla, where Titanosaurus also grabs Godzilla by using his powerful jaws. ** Godzilla killing Baragon with his atomic breath also echoes the first battle in GMK, where Godzilla killed Baragon after hitting him with Godzilla's atomic breath that also caused him to explode. ** The final scene where the other kaiju becoming dormant and having positive effects on Earth's ecosystem is also similar to the end credits scene of Godzilla: King of the Monsters. * All monster designs used in this film and its sequels now uses the name of the current political Reiwa period (ReiwaRado, ReiwaMosu, or ReiwaGhido), making Godzilla's design the only one that is not using the political era name (ManilaGoji). References Category:Reiwa Series (Meesmoth) Category:Films (Meesmoth)